The Earth Goddess
by PixelArtyGirl1
Summary: Kayla Terrestrial is a normal girl, well as normal as a teenage girl can get. But after realizing Gaia singles you out to go save the world, normal pretty much stops there. Travelling across the country, getting into fights, and most importantly being in a group of demigods, normal is going to be as common as aliens.
1. We'll Survive, We Always Do

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO. I AM NOT A MIDDLE-AGED MAN. I DO NOT OWN 'MAPS'.**

:.:

"-Gaia was then defeated." Mr. Manga finished. It took everything in my power to NOT fall asleep. My (annoying) chocolaty curls fall in front of my face. I blow at them to go away. Doesn't help. I turn my head slightly to the right and see one of my best friends Lucas Castell **(IF ANY OF YOU GUESS THIS THEN YOU ARE EPIC) **is having the same problem with overcoming that freaking sleep (blame Mr. Manga, I swear, his monotone voice could lull the most ADHD person to sleep). I blink. Once, then twice.

"Why was Gaia evil, class?" Mr. Manga says boringly. I raise my hand.

"Yes, Kayla."

"Don't you think Gaia would be a _little_ sensitive if her eldest children got thrown into Tartarus? I mean, if I was her, I'd be pretty pissed." I say. Mr. Manga raises his eyebrow.

"And what-" He glances around the room sending daggers towards anyone and anything, "-do you mean by _this_?" He says sternly.

"I'm saying that Gaia thought what she was doing was right, because she _cared_ for her children, How would you feel if you found out your children got tossed into your second husband's, uh, pit?" I ask defiantly. "Because that just seems really, _really_ wrong AND weird."

"Well, thank you for expressing your opinion." He says sarcastically. That's teacher's talk for 'shut the hell up before I stalk you and scare the crap out of you.' Or something like that.

I fiddle with my pencils, making sure I am still awake. A note lands on my desk. Scribbled on the front in messy hand writing scrawled along the front says 'FOR KAYLA, DO NOT OPEN UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE MURDERED.' I roll my eyes at Lucas' warning.

'New lesson, class, Mr. Manga is Hypnos in disguise!' I roll my eyes at his bad humor. 'And Ms. Dodson is a Fury!' Scrap that, he has no humor. I write a reply down quickly and give it to Michangelo Oak, who passes it to Bia Angel who then gives it to Lucas. He reads it and his blue eyes flick up to me, and like the mature person he is (notice the sarcasm), he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Now, tell me who made Zeus, Poseidon and Hades their weapons?" Mr. Manga deadpanned. The shrill ringing of the bell signals the end of the lesson. I leap up to my feet, as well as everyone else, and I grab my bag, and dash out of the room. Lucas is a bit ahead of me, obviously since he is the fastest out of everyone. I walk into the cafeteria and plonk myself into my seat next to my friend Lana Castell, Lucas' twin sister.

"Ms. Dodson killed me today, I had to be brought back to life." Lana says to my other friend Paige Cornal.

"Mr. Manga is Hypnos." Lucas says jokingly. Paige rolls her green eyes.

"If Manga's Hypnos, I'm Hermes." Lana says sarcastically. Lana's shoulder-length, spiky blonde hair slips in front of her face. She blows at it, it doesn't move. Grumbling, she takes a pair of scissors and cuts it off.

"You'll go bald if you keep cutting your hair." Paige points out, her long brown plaits swaying as she speaks.

"Will you stop worrying, yesterday you told me if I keep on sneaking cheese puffs to school my dad'll find out. He's away four days a week." I say.

"Yeah, also you told me that if I keep stealing apples from Ms. Hesperides garden, she's going to set her dog on me." Lucas says agreeing with me.

"What? It's true!" Paige exclaims. I try my best not laugh. I fail. Epically. Paige huffs. I shovel my salad down and chomp down on my bacon sandwich. Lana and Lucas look at me in awe as I eat as fast as I can.

"Dude," Lana says to me, "you have GOT to show me how you do that." I smirk. I leap to my feet.

"Come on, Paige, Chess practice." I tell her. Paige, who was fiddling with her green sweater, jumps up, making the trays on the table shake.

"Coming." Paige tells me.

:.:

The wind blows my hair wildly, in every direction. I pull my beanie down more securely on my head. February. The worst month. I trudge through the whitish-grayish snow. I glance up at the sky, as gray clouds invaded the cornflower blue sky. It's only a matter of time before it begins to snow.

I hurry to the apartments, or as fast as you can go in ten-inch snow. Snow begins to fall settling on my coat and head. I groan inwardly. Really? Now? I get to bronze-coloured doors, and despite the cold metal, push them open. I dash inside. I stomp my feet on the door mat.

"Hey, Phillip." I greet the doorman, a young adult in his early twenties.

"Hello, Kayla." He replies, smiling.

"Is dad in?" I ask Phillip.

"I haven't seen Mr. Terrestrial in days." Phillip says, furrowing his brow.

"It's okay, he's usually like this." I say, reassuringly.

"Well, Mrs. Terrestrial looked upset, when she found out he wasn't here," Phillip leans forward, checking if the coast is clear. "I think, she thinks he's got a mistress." This does not shock me as I thought it would.

"I had sneaking suspicions, too." I tell him, just so Phillip can get a restful night not worrying that I might do something crazy, like, send my dad a hate e-mail. Well, it does upset me, I'd be lying if I said it didn't.

I take the elevator, and I listen to an old song called 'Maps' **(A little reminder, this is 16 years into the future from the Blood of Olympus.)**.

_I miss the taste of a sweeter life, I miss the conversation, I'm searching for a song tonight, I'm changing all of the stations._

A satisfying ding comes to my rescue and it opens to my apartment.

"Mom?" I call out.

"In here!" Mom calls out from her bedroom. I take off my boots and skid across the wooden floorboards to her room. She sits on her bed, her head down looking at something.

Mom's usual cocoa coloured skin, like mine, looks pale. She looks like a piece of china, waiting to break.

"Mom," I say softly, crouching down to see her properly. "what happened?"

"Your father, he-" Mom sobs. Phillip was right. My mouth turns into a straight line.

"He, he called, saying that, that he was leaving us. He found someone else." Mom manages to choke out. I look at what she has. A picture of the three of us, on a trip to Greece, I was happy that day.

"Dad-" I begin, not sure if I should say it. "Dad was always going away, he was never really here, we can't cry over someone who was never really there." Mom looks at me, her brown eyes swirling with different shades.

"Your right," Mom says weakly. "Your right." She says more strongly this time.

"Orzo for dinner." Mom says getting up, trying to be strong. I stand up and give her a hug.

"We'll survive," I tell her, "we always do."

:.:

_I open my eyes. Blinking. My surroundings are fuzzy at first, then they come into focus. I inhale and exhale, the air is clean, fresh even. I stand up. I look at what I'm wearing. A dress? A DRESS? At my feet, are beautiful daisies blossoming. The grass is a vibrant green. Puffy white clouds float in the air. Summer. _

_I walk around, feeling the soft spongy grass underfoot. I spot a pond. I walk over to it. I reach to touch it. As I do ripples spread out, ruining the silver mirror. I look at my reflection. A white wrap-around dress is what I wear. My brown curls tied back with a thin vine with multi-coloured flowers blooming on it. My green eyes, no longer look dark but as vibrant as the grass and as it gets more to the middle brown begins to form._

_Like the Earth, I think._

_"Where am I?" I ask nobody, for it seems too complex for me to dream up._

_"In your dream world, I suppose." A voice says behind me. I almost get whiplash turning around to find the source of the voice. My gaze finds a young woman, who looks very familiar. _

_Me, I think._

_"Who are you?" I ask. The woman looks at me, and every time she blinks, my dream begins to fade. _

_"The Earth Mother, Gaia." The woman-Gaia says calmly._

_"Why are you here?" I ask her._

_"To give something to you." Gaia tells me. "I got into some trouble with the Olympians, by declaring war, wanting to destroy them and so on. They defeated me. And I needed revenge. I tried to get several mortals to wake me. But, it never worked. I was asleep until very recently. I again declared war with my sons, the giants." _

_"But the demigods, fearless and brave as they were, went to stop me. And in the end, I lost. My sons, dead, my army, gone. Then they tried to forget me. And they succeeded. By never telling their children, never telling the stories of me. And everything I stood for, was fading, _I _was fading."_

_"But if you fade, the world will die!" I scream, frustration building up inside me. I knew the story. They told me Gaia was evil. I told them they were wrong. Now here was Gaia saying, she was going to fade? She closed her eyes again, longer this time. My dream was fading._

_"NO!" I yell. "Tell me, what you were going to give me?" _

_"I will give it to you, child. You have much to learn. Follow your friends, your mother will understand." Gaia tells me taking a hold on my shoulders. She smiles and then a light brighter than supernova begins to glow around her. I shut my eyes, turning away, the light disappears. I open my eyes, and balls of light come soaring towards me. They go in me, changing me, doing something to me. I scream in agony because the pain is too much. The daisies wilt, chunks of earth fly up into the sky. The clouds turn black, the sky turns gray. I am left into nothingness. So I scream._

:.:

I bolt up in bed, sweating. I throw off the duvet and run towards my mirror. The eyes. I have to check my eyes. I look at the mirror, squinting in the dark. I look, and cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from screaming. My eyes are the same as they were in that dream.

Tears streak down my face. Gaia's gone. I swallow down my anxiety, remembering the dream ending. I inhale. I exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

I rest my head on my pillow. Crying silent tears. Follow my friends. I press my lips together . I close my eyes. Better to get some sleep. For the rest of night, I could not sleep.

:.:

**4 pages?! So yeah, new story guys! So what do you think? Is Gaia confusing? FOLOW HER FRIENDS. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? Wait, why am I asking, I already know! After DLGOYC this might become my main story, BUT! As you can see there is a very large but. I am working on another story. So expect irregular updates. Blah, blah blah. So, review! Reviews are my caffeine. :) -Pixel**


	2. Outbursts of Anger

**The disclaimer is back there *gestures lazily*, I would do it but it's so far away...**

:.:

I shoulder my backpack as I leave my bedroom. I'm alone. Mom must've left already. I take a pop tart and inserted it into the toaster. I fiddled with the strap of my messenger bag, until the pop tart pops out. Wait, did I just make a pun?

I grab the pop tart take a large bite out of it. The jammy sticky goodness exploded over my tongue. But for some reason it did not soothe me from last night's dream. I finish it off and I head towards the elevator. I hear the ding of it arriving. I step inside the elevator and I press the Ground button.

I stand there patiently, listening to another old song called 'Team'. I wonder if the singer is still around...

The doors open and I quickly exit.

"Bye, Phillip!" I say.

"Bye, Kayla!" He replies. I push the doors open and trudge into the cold air. I walk, avoiding the common jogger and checking for tell-tale signs of a snowstorm. I see a small puppy, walking, but something seems off about it. It's image flickers. And replace of the cute furry puppy, is a hound the size of THREE monster trucks, with gleaming blood-red eyes. Foam drips from its mouth as it growls, looking around. The scream is in my lower back and it works its way to my throat but I can't seem to let it out.

Clutching my school bag, and beanie, I take off, sprinting at high speed.

:.:

I almost run into Lana when I get to the school.

"Whoa! Chill, Kayla, what happened?" Lana asks.

"I saw-" I begin trembling, "I saw a Hellhound!" A flicker of true utter fear crosses her face, but it's gone so fast I don't know if it was there.

"It's just a figment of your imagination." Lana reassures me. I couldn't have thought something like that in such detail, no one can, unless your staring at it right in the face, which I had.

"Yeah," I say breathlessly, exhausted from my run here, "your right, let me just catch my breath."

We walk towards the school doors, with Lana extra cautious for an unknown reason. Paige is by her locker, which is next to mine, fiddling with her green sweater (another one?).

"Hi." She says meekly.

"Hi. What happened to you?" I ask Paige.

"Josh made fun of me, he called me weak and insignificant." Paige says, blinking rapidly.

"Well, that's nothing to cry about." I tell her firmly.

"You just got bullied, how would you feel? Hurt, sad and angry. I see a reason why she can cry." Lana snaps.

"What's with you all today?" I ask, frustration bubbling up inside me. "I mean, my father called my mum and told her, he was cheating! I should be crying. But I'm not!" I yell at them. They look taken aback, never seeing me have an outburst before. Several heads turn our way, and Lana flips them off.

"Calm down, Kayla, you shouldn't be angry at her, it's just we're a little on edge today." Paige says calmly, taking a hold of my shoulders. "Besides, your dad wasn't even a dad."

The bell rings, alerting us that we should move our asses and get to class.

"Well, see you." I say to Paige and Lana gruffly **(If you're wondering where Lucas is, he's doing Track and Field)**.

:.:

I rub my temples, gingerly. I look at the confusing numbers, Math was never my forte. I fiddle with my pencil, hopefully to make me more focused. I feel like jumping up and tearing the paper in half.

'If one third is 15, what is one fifth of one tenth?' The question says. Gee, I don't flipping know! A snapping sound fills the air. I hear Lana cursing and the movement of her trying to get a new pencil.

"What number is everybody on?" Ms. Dodson asks smugly. Murmurs of numbers fill the air, but none of them are close to fifty.

"The test is very complex, it will take an enormous amount of brain cells, if you have any." Ms. Dodson taunts, sending people into the need to shout profanity at her.

"Are you calling us dumb?" Selene Beaure asks, accusing Ms. Dodson.

"That depends." Ms. Dodson says, smirking.

"You know talking isn't going to help us get the freaking test done, you know." I say, glaring at Ms. Dodson. Unfortunately,, that doesn't shut her up.

"Ms. Terrestrial, Mr. Manga has told me what nuisance you are, and he had half the mind to give you a detention, please do not aggravate me into giving you one." Ms. Dodson says, clearly wanting to dish out a detention with extra jalapeño sauce. Grumbling, I look back at my test.

Number eleven...

:.:

I clutch my tray, tightly, as I walk towards our table. I doubt Lana's forgiven me for yelling at them. I sit next to Paige. I poke my mashed potatoes, suspiciously, because last year someone found a worm in theirs, but the rest of the food is pretty good.

"I heard about your dad." Lucas says softly, possibly trying not set me off.

"Yeah, well, I can't cry over someone who was never really there." I say, grabbing my neon orange Fanta. I twist off the cap, and I pour it into a glass. I watch the Fanta spilling over the clear cubes of ice, almost looking like a waterfall.

"Do you think someone will find another worm this year?" Paige says, clearly trying to change the subject.

"It's the lunch ladies' way of trolling us, OF COURSE WE'RE GOING TO FIND A WORM!" Lana explodes, her hoodie slipping off her head as she yells. We put our hands up in surrender. Her spiked, blonde hair is slightly messy, for I see strands of hair freeing themselves from the gel. Her usual calm blue eyes, reflect fear and anger mixed into one.

I look at Paige, and I see her brown plaits becoming messy as well, slight curled strands stick up from her head, like she's been running her hands through her hair, as if she's stressed. Her almond eyes have fear in them, as if she's being followed.

Lucas's hair is slightly more unkempt than usual, sticking up here and there. Why do they look like this? They've never looked like this.

"Lana, it was only last year, I doubt there's going to be another worm." I reassure her. Lana grips her fork tightly.

"Lana, really, I doubt he's going to find us. The fork is isn't deadly, let it go **(LET IT GO! LET IT GO! Sorry, continue on)**" Lucas says softly to his twin. She let's go of the fork. Suddenly a scream fills the air.

"A WORM'S IN MY MASHED POTATOES!" A voice shrieks. At that we just have to laugh.

:.:

Rain patters against the living room's massive window (which is basically a wall) like it's trying to send Morse code. I bury my teeth into the chocolate covered granola bar **(I JUST LOVE THOSE!)**. I shiver gently in the cool AC. I tap my pencil against my Greek language book.

'Write the symbol of delta and omega.' The question says. I scribble the answers down. I get up, and I walk on the cold floor to the large kitchen. I think about Lana's outburst. I bump into the island, knocking all my breath out of me.

_Stupid island_, I think. I open the fridge and I grab bread and some cheese. Mom wouldn't be back until late, tonight. I take the sandwich toaster and I make the cheese sandwich. I put the sandwich in and I wait patiently for a green light to come on.

_Follow your friends, your mother will understand_, Gaia had said. So, basically if my friends jumped off a cliff, I have to follow them?

_Yep_, A part of brain says. I see the neon green light and I open the toaster. I take it out and I put it on a plate.

I plop myself on the soft, leather couch and I turn on the TV.

"-at least thirty inches of snow, tonight." A woman, who has too much make-up on, says, faking cheerfulness. I bite into my sandwich letting the melted cheese explode in my mouth. My phone rings. I grab it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, Kayla." My dad's voice says to me. Anger is the first thing I feel.

"Hello, you cheating piece of dirt." I say, steely calm. I hear him sigh.

"Kayla, is that any way to treat your father?" He asks.

"No, but you can't be my father. You left us, _Calvin." _I say calling him, by his first name.

"Your mother, stretched the truth. We've been divorced for a few months now **(Liar, liar, pants on fire)**-" I cut him off.

"Don't lie to me. I can go to a records place and still find out that you are still married, or at least divorced very recently." I say, angry that he even tried to lie.

"I met Bernice on a trip to Rome, she was nice, and your mother, well she wasn't-' He tries to lie again.

"I was with you and mom one hundred percent of the time. She was trying to be nice, trying to make you happy. You are sick, Calvin, sick!" I yell at him, ending the call. I block him. Delete him. I do anything to get away from him.

I can't text anyone. Mainly because they don't have cell phones. So I watch TV, waiting for my mother to come home.

:.:

**Man, her father is annoying. I will update ALL MY STORIES. Hopefully today because it was raining really hard and we didn't have school. So yeah, review, eat cookies, eat a bacon sandwich AND NEVER TRUST MASHED POTATOES! -Pixel**


	3. A Deadly Snowball Fight

**IF I OWNED PJO AND HOO, WHY WOULD I BE HERE?**

:.:

I press my back against the (literally) ice-cold wall. As I exhale, tiny white puffs of air entertain me as I try to figure out my next move. I grab a fistful of snow, and I try to make a snowball. A loose strand of hair slips in front of my face. I push it back. I try to use the snow-wall as my protection as I try to understand where my friends might be on the hill.

Smiling to myself, I leap up and I throw the snowball at Lucas who hides behind an identical wall.

"MISSED!" Lucas sing-songs. Groaning at my bad aim, I manage to make another snowball. As I stand up, searching for Lana, a snowball hits me squarely in the chest.

"Yes! I did it!" Paige's voice rings out from a mound of snow. I crouch down, just in time as another snowball manages to take off my beanie. My curls spill over my head, slipping in front of my face.

"Whoever did that is going to pay!" I say, pretending to be angry. I see a flash of dark green in the snow. After throwing tons of snowballs, I take off towards my hat. A whistling sounds next to my ear, and at the last second I slam into the ground. I shiver as the snow soaks in, through my snow coat, to sweater, to my shirt.

Seeing that my beanie is an arm-distance away, I grab it.

"Dude! Stop trying to save your hat and whack my brother!" Lana says, tossing snowballs everywhere.

"Dude! I like my hat!" I say, mimicking her. Lana sticks out her tongue. I crouch, grabbing two of the previously made snowballs. I jump up and I throw one at Lana, who stands on her wall, declaring war, and another at Lucas. The snowball catches him by surprise, sending him off his feet. He looks angry, but I see the playful twinkle in his eye and something else as well.

The snowball hits Lana on her head, making her fall in the deep cold snow. She grins evilly, and throws multiple snowballs at me. We laugh loudly.

_Paige hasn't made an appearance yet,_ I think to myself.

"INCOMING!" Lucas yells. Paige at the top of the hill, throws snowballs recklessly. I block my face as one comes my way. I grab a snowball, and I launch it towards Paige. Paige gets hit, but she laughs. The tree seem a little brighter, grass begins to peak through the snow, and flowers dot the hill. Paige continues to laugh. The more she laughs the more it becomes musical. It sounds like a summer day with a river. I sway, and I notice the others are too.

Then she screams.

The scream pierces my body and takes me away from the dreamland. Flowers wilt, the trees turn back to the dull green they once were, and the grass buries itself back into the snow.

"Paige!" Lana screeches. Paige tumbles, head-over-heels. Rocks. The rocks, she'll hit the rocks. I struggle to move. Before I know what I'm doing, I'm running, dashing towards Paige. I manage to grab her hand as she passes by me.

I try to slow her down, but she's only bringing us both down. And in no time, we're at the bottom of the hill, cut and badly bruised.

"Ow." Paige whispers, as she looks at the large cut on her leg. She bites her bottom lip. On my arm my jacket, sweater and shirt is cut through. I peer over into it. I gasp. My finger touches the blood in experiment.

"What?" Paige asks, worriedly.

"Um, nothing." I say. We trek up the hill, back to the twins.

"You guys alright?" Lana asks, concern clouding her voice. Lucas makes his way over to us. He makes Paige sit down, and he instructs me to get something to clean it.

"A leaf?" I ask.

"Anything! Just so we can clear away the blood, the Earth can be your First Aid if you let it." Lucas insists. "Did you get cut?"

"No, nothing at all. Only bruised." I say, probably too quickly. I dash off to a tree, a little way away from my friends. I take an un-frosted leaf off the tree. As soon as it touches my hand it turns into a vibrant green. I could have sworn a flower was trying to grow there.

"-We have to go. He knows we're here. It's only a matter of time before he catches us." Paige whispers. I hide behind a tree.

"What about Kayla? I can't just leave her here." Lucas whisper-shouts.

"You mean we." Lana corrects. "But I agree. Tomorrow. We leave tomorrow. It'll be better to go on Sunday." I take it as my cue to come.

"I got a leaf." I say, coming up behind them.

"I doubt a leaf is going to help. It might infect it." Paige says.

"Well, excuse us, your herb-esty. We do not know much about first aid." Lana says, forcing a laugh.

"I say we get Starbucks. It's on me." I say.

:.:

After getting some bandages, and some antiseptic, we bandaged Paige's leg and headed to Starbucks.

"Three hot chocolates, please." I say. The man with nerdy glasses, and several tattoos, nods in acknowledgement.

"Six dollars and sixty cents." The man says with an odd, high-pitched voice. I pull out a five dollar note, a one dollar coin, two twenty-five cents and two five cents. And a large thick golden coin. I snatch up the coin quickly before anyone can see it.

We grab a seat near the window.

"Nice coin." Lana says.

"What-" I begin but Lana cuts me off. I take out the coin. Before anyone can take it, I grab it and I look at it. It's tinted green, with moss on it. A tree is on the front and on the back is a woman, with her hands raised, and her hands form into a tree. On the back it says 'Παγκόσμιος Φορέας'.

"Hey, Paige." I say. Her head snaps up. "Catch." I toss her the coin. Paige catches it gracefully. She looks at, her braids covering her face.

"'World Bearer'." She says suddenly.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"The Greek inscriptions? That means World Bearer." Paige says. She tosses it back to me.

"Kayla Terrestrial!" The barista calls out. I get up and I quickly get the hot chocolates. We sip our hot chocolates in silence.

"You're running away." I blurt out. Lucas' hot chocolate sloshes over the edge with scalds him but he barely notices. Paige has the nerve to look down. Lana looks away.

"Why?" I ask.

"It's complicated." Lucas says, gently.

"Well, un-complicate it. You guys are supposed to be my_ friends_." I say, steely calm.

"Mr. Manga, he-" Paige begins.

"He's a Cyclops." Lucas finishes off for her. "And we're demigods." I blink.

_Really?_ I think, _They make up this story to run away? And not tell me? I would have helped them._

"Wow." I say, shaking my head, in disappointment. "I thought you were my friends. But I was wrong." Lana flinches. Lucas looks terrible. And Paige has a tear on her cheek.

"I can't believe it." I say. I get up. "Go run away, see if I care. Run away from your _Cyclops_."

"Kayla, wait." Paige croaks out, but I've already left.

I don't want to see them again.

:.:

It is only when I get far away from Starbucks is when I begin to cry. None of it makes any sense.

"Kayla!" Paige's voice sounds behind me.

"Leave me alone!" I tell her.

"Kayla! I have to tell you something!" I turn around only to see Mr. Manga. Except, he's 7 feet tall, his red hair in matted clumps. His teeth yellow and in disorder. And he has one eye right in the middle of his forehead.

"I have to tell you that your going die." Mr. Manga growls.

:.:

**CLIFFHANGER! I finally posted something. Dramatic? Yes. Humorous? Not yet. Okay big question... WHY DO YOU THINK KAYLA GOT FREAKED OUT BY HER BLOOD? Anyways... :D -Pixel**


End file.
